1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home-bus-information display systems and, more particularly, is directed to a home-bus-information display system in which the control status of each of a plurality of home apparatus can be monitored by utilizing a coaxial cable connected to, for example, an antenna line such as a so-called home bus-line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In homes and offices, various kinds of apparatus, such as home electric apparatus, lighting apparatus and security systems are independently installed in different places. In order to control the operations of these apparatuses, the user has to operate an optional remote commander or directly operate control switches provided on these apparatuses. Accordingly, when the user wants to confirm the control status of each of any particular apparatus, the user has to move to a position in which the user can visually confirm the status of the apparatus.
In order to overcome these disadvantages of the prior art, a system is proposed in which a central control panel is provided which is connected to each of the plurality of apparatuses and these apparatus are controlled by this central control panel, and the control status of each of these apparatuses is monitored. The provision of a central control panel makes the previously-proposed system complicated in arrangement and also degenerates a so-called space factor. Further, these apparatuses and the central control panel are connected to one another by a complicated wiring system.